TKRB-Hakuouki Meant to be Gone
by TokiLoke-Chan
Summary: After a little Accident. The Saniwa sent the Shinsengumi Swords to the modern era to investigate a school, where they find themselves in hot waters when they meet look-a-likes of their former masters. Are they really the former captains of the shinsengumi? And Why is Kashuu Kiyomitsu here in this era? Why does he seem to have 'amnesia?
1. Chapter 1

**-CHAPTER 1-  
unknown situations  
**

"Dammit"

Kashuu cursed, his heels were digging onto the ground as he tried to keep himself balance.  
the battlefield was one thing, blood of his enemies were all over him, mixed with his own as he fought onwards.

The Beauty knew he can't retreat to the others who might be close, for his comrade whom he both hate and love. Is down behind him. Yamamotonokami Yasusada. The Boy was on the floor, unconscious.  
Kashuu knew his partner can't withstand another hit, or it'll be game over.

But now with them surrounded and without help, being split up from the rest isn't helping. "Dammit, where are the rest?" He sneered, holding his sword outwards.

...He knew what he had to do. He knew what will happen soon.

"...Those that see me naked... SHALL DIE"

* * *

 _The burnt scent of wood,_

 _The cries of pain,_

 _There he stood in the narrow hallways, watching his master slay one after another_  
'This.. this place..'

 _"P-Please!" He heard a cry, looking into the room beside him, he saw a broken figure. On the floor, wearing the Shinsengumi coat._  
 _The person's hands were reaching out to his master. "It h-urts" The figure muttered, sounding so much in pain that he almost wanted to close his ears. How desperate the figure sounded._

 _"Please!" It cried, "..Don't l-eave me-... I-It hurt-s..."_

 _He stared, he knew this place._ Ikedia Inn  
 _The very place where his partner brok-_

"Kiyomitsu!"  
Yasusada jolted awake, looking around the room. He saw two familiar person by his side, looking at him with worry. It was Horikawa Kuhiniro and his partner, Izuminokami Kanesada. "You're awake!" Kuhinoro smiled, "I'll call Yagen" And with that the boy left in a hurry.  
"..."

Yasusada quickly grab Kanesada's shoulder, recalling the mission they were sent.  
"Kane-San!" Yasusada forced out, "Where's Kiyomitsu?"

"Calm down Yasusada..." Kanesada muttered as he grab the hands. "Kiyomitsu.." He trailed off, but the boy never look away. Making the man waver. "Well... I don't really know"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Kanesada merely smile at the boy, "Aruji said Kashuu is fine, he just need more rest"  
"oh.." Yasusada muttered as he sat down, stareing at the floor.  
Something is happening, something felt wrong. Odd, scary.

* * *

"Oya? It seems like that's one troublesome problem"  
Mikazuki munechika muttered, looking up at the Saniwa covered by the blinds hanged between him and her. He was told of a grave and strange situation, and surprisingly. This was one that even the Jiji never heard of.

"I'll leave the orders for you to disclose Mikazuki Munechika" The Saniwa stated as she stood up and a scroll appeared in front of the sword. "Please... Do your best" And he accepted it

"Ahahah, Brilliant Brilliant. Of Course I will, Aruji" The old man smiled as he opened to read briefly. "Oya?... interesting"

* * *

"Sorite ? This fast?"  
Kunihiro muttered, worried as he stared at Yasusada who just finished healing with Kanesada who stood by him to support. And Nagasone was with them.  
With these swords around... Are they going to the bakumatsu era?  
Kunihiro could only wonder.

"hahaha, I see you all have gathered" Mikazuki appeared with a scroll in hand. "Aruji has given out emergency orders for you youngsters. Though be warn that it might be the most difficult one to handle" The old man muttered as he opened the scroll.

"Izuminokami Kanesada. Horikawa Kunihiro. Yamatonokami Yasusada. To Advance to 27 March of 2014" Mikazuki announced, "Mission, Investigate Hakuo Gakuen"

"Hakuo.. Gakuen? A School?" Nagasone muttered, why would they go to a school when they're supposed to fight against history's troublemakers? This is all too strange. "Yes, It is." Mikazuki merely nodded.  
"Well, I'm sure Aruji have plans"  
That managed to gives more questions then answers.

"Wait" Yasusada suddenly said, making all eyes to be on him. "What about Kiyomitsu?"  
Mikazuki paused for a moment, before pulling his sleeves to his lips and smiled. "Kashuu is fine, we don't have materials to quickly heal him so it might take some time" Mikazuki stated.

Yasusada nodded hesitantly, at least he knows his comrade is fine.

* * *

"Oi Okita~"

A sigh came before someone place his arms around his shoulders. "Do that again and I'll kill you" Whispered the one called 'Okita'.  
The person merely smiled as he dragged Okita even more. "You can't kill me Okita~" The person sang, causing Okita to elbow his waist. Causing him to stumble.

"Ah, that's close"  
The person smiled, Okita merely glared at him with a smile. "Shut it -"

But the person kept smiling as he stood in front of Okita.  
"You're sad Chizuru-Chan isn't here aren't you?" He smirked at Okita as he prepares to be chased.  
"As if Beauty Queen"

And in the end, they both ran down the hall towards the classroom.

"Wahh.. This place is huge"  
Kanesada muttered, the team stood by the main gates of the school. The 'school' was something they never really know. Only through stories and books they saw when they were bored at the cadet.

Now they stood in front of one, wearing uniforms still little uncomfortable for them. Other then Kunihiro who was used to such a style.

"Are you group the new students?"  
Someone asked as they heard footsteps approaching them. Turning, they saw who it was.

"..What..the" Nagasone muttered, barely a whisper. His eyes looked at his comrades who held a similar look. Shock, wonder, confusion, longing.

"My name is Saito Hajime. Member of the Discipline Committee" The man greeted as he looked at each of them.

They were all looking at him like he was a ghost or some sort, but he brush it off. Saito looked at the clipboard his held, with a list of names given to him to sort.

Looking up and down, he checked the names of each.

"Horikawa Kunihiro" Saito muttered, soon the boy, seemly youngest who bowed back as a reply. _Neat, tidy uniform. Proper hair cut. Earrings?_ "I'll have to ask you to remove your earrings Horikawa-San" The boy merely smiled nodded with a bow.

"Izuminokami Kanesada" This time the taller male nodded in response, looking away. _Untidy uniform, untied long hair, earrings? again?_ "As said, please remove your earrings Izuminokami-San. And Do cut your hair, if not then tying your hair up is fine. And button your shirt all the way please" Saito stated.

His words seem to shot arrows at the man. Kunihiro merely smile crookedly.

"Nagasone Koutetsu" The man, seemly oldest, around the same height as Kanesada took a step up front with a nod. _Really untidy Uniform. Dyed Hair?_ Well he has seen worst "Nagasone-San, Please keep your attire neat and tidy"  
The man merely nodded back, eyes kept locked on Saito.

"And lastly, Yamamotonokami Yasusada" The ponytailed boy bowed more then 90degress. _Neat, not that tidy but still better than the other two. ..Scarf? at this season?_ Now that reminded him of a certain someone

"Yamatonokami-San, Please keep your scarf in check. We don't want a student passing out from the heat" Saito stated as he closed his book. Making them jump at the sound of it.

"Now then. Please follow me, I'll bring you to your class"

Well this is awkward.  
the group followed behind Saito. Whispering among themselves.

"O-Oi Nagasone... Just what are we supposed to do?" Kanesada asked, eyeing the back of Saito Hajime. "I thought names could be coincidence but... HECK He looks just like _THE_ Saito Hajime" He whispered on, Nagasone too was eyeing Saito.

"I don't know. But For now We have orders to follow" Was the reply from the oldest. "Then Hopefully this doesn't go off track..."

Nagasone could only wonder what's to come. Did the Saniwa knows of this?

"You'll be placed in Year 2, Class 3" Saito suddenly said as they stopped.

Now they stood by the door, above was the sign of the class Saito said they were to be in.  
And soon, the discipline committee member knocked and opened the door.  
"Excuse me, I'm here with the new students"

Saito announced, "Ah Just right on time, i was just starting class. Come in" The teacher smiled as Saito guided them on in a line and started introduced them.

Nagasone went up first, thinking that he should set an example for the rest to follow.  
"I'm Nagasone Kotetsu, If there's a Raid. Leave it to me!"  
Kunihiro almost fainted.

 _Raid?... does he mean the canteen fight?.. oh my god.. we can't win against him._ Were the student's thoughts

"I'm Horikawa Kunihiro, I'm.. Kane's Partner!" The boy smiled, knowing he can't really say much of his actual form. The boys stared blankly at the two as Kanedasa eyed his partner before sighing.

 _G-Gah... it's one of those people_ Were the student's thoughts

"I am Izuminokami Kanesada. I'm cool and strong! Recently, I'm a popular swo-" But before he could finish, Yasusada slap his hand onto Kanesada's face in panic.  
The man almost said they secret. Nagasone was semi-glad but now that cause more odd stares coming their way.

"I'm-" Yasusada panicked, "I am Yamatonokami Yasusada. I'd say I'm difficult to work with.. but I'm quite capable. Hope we get along!"

With that the introduction was done, the group stood in the line. Waiting something to tell them to do something. After all, the concept of a School isn't the same as their home.

"Then please take the seats by the back, the students left them for you" the teacher smiled as they stared at the empty seats. Right at the back and middle of the class.

"Sensei! Shouldn't we ask them some questions? A student voiced, it was a male with blue messy hair. "Ibuki is right! Arent we all curious?" Another student added.

The teacher sighed, "Sorry, but that subject is sensitive. It's a request from their... parents? It seems" the teacher stated as the student whispered around.  
"Now then? Shall we start lesso-"

As the teacher gesture for the five to seat. The back door was slammed open.  
"The Star finally enters!" Ibuki smiled "You're late again" as he looked at the newcomer. The rest of the students laughed.

"Well Sorry, I was busy touching up"  
The newcomer's reply made everyone sigh. This is both usual, and unusual.

".Kiyo..mitsu?"

"Hm?"

The newcomer looked up to see the Touken-Danshi staring back at him.  
"New students? ...wait...No wonder you guys pushed my seat back!" 'Kiyomitsu' muttered, glaring at everyone who looked away or laugh.

"Do you know Kashuu-Kun? Yamamotonokami?" The teacher muzed. "Ah..." Yasusada muttered, wondering why his comrade is here and not resting. Is Kiyomitsu with them on the mission too?

"If that's so, Kashuu-Kun! I leave the introduction of the school of you"

Kiyomitsu stoned. "EH!? Are you serious Sensei!?" The male yelled, eyes seemly as if it was about to popped out.

"Yes I am" the teacher muttered? Eyes dead on Kiyomitsu. "If I remember right..." The Sensei trailed, making Kiyomitsu flinch.

"You were late for lesson weeks in a role. Escaped from Phycial Education since Day 1. Summit homeworks late.  
And Most importantly!" The teacher paused.

"Breaking school rules 24/7"  
Kiyomitsu backed out.  
That is true, his uniform was customized. Wearing earrings. And make up despite being a male. Wearing high heels to school.  
It makes sense yet not.  
"Do you have any other questions?"

Kiyomitsu sighed before nodding. "Hai... I understand" muttered the male as he went to set down, near where the team was supposed to be set.

"Then I'll take my leave," Saito said as he bowed to the teacher and later looked at the team. "If you've any enquiries, do feel free to ask" and with that he left.

The team went to the seats, Kanesada and Nagasone sat by each other. Yasusada and Kunihiro sat in front of them beside each other.  
And right beside Yasusada, was Kiyomitsu.

As lesson began, not a single word was exchanged between Kiyomitsu and the team. Everything was new, and with the sudden appearance of their comrade.

They need time to plan out before anything.

* * *

Soon Lessons ended, since today had shorter length lessons. Time really pass fast.

"Ah.. Yamato..nokami-San Right?"

Kiyomitsu approach, standing by Yasusada's table. Hands combing his hair as he eyed the bluehaired male and then the rest.

"Since you already know, I'm Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Nice to meet you people, hope we get along" Kiyomitsu have a small smile, though he was mentally crying seeing that he has to spend his time around school with the new students.

"So where are you guys from? It's rare to see new students in this time of month"

"?"  
Yasusada stared back. "Hahaha! That is the best, what is this? A prank? Don't think you can fool anyone Kiyomitsu" Kanesada smiled. But soon was meet with silence.

"..I'm serious though. And It's Kashuu-San Izuminokami-San. Gosh your names are long"  
"...eh?"  
Kanesada muttered, eyes widen at the news. But before anyone could question Kiyomitsu.

Ibuki came in, standing by Kiyomitsu with a grin. "Kashuu! I just asked Sensei Again, the plan is Accepted! I swear we'll win this year!" Said the excited boy before he noticed that he was interrupting something seemly serious.

"A-Ah.. Sorry"  
Kiyomitsu pouted before a smile formed. "Really!? It's fine Ryuunosuke~"  
"Etto... what plan?" Kunihiro asked, nervous. This was never a situation he thought he would be in. He could only stare at Kiyomitsu with hidden worry as he tried to find out what was wrong.

Why is Their Comrade, acting like this?

Kiyomitsu smiled as he took a poster out of his bag.

[ _Special One-Time Performance!_ ]  
-Wolves of the Shinsengumi-

 _They knew Fate is Absolute._  
 _And One that is worst, yet beautiful_  
 _It was..._

 _Organized by:_  
 _DramaClub_ _X KendoClub_

"Ta-da~" The black haired smiled. Showing the poster with so much pride.  
The Team almost fainted in shock, just what was happening?

"Hahaha" Ibuki chuckled, as he started explaining seeing that they were new students. "Well Kashuu Over here-" He said, putting his arm around Kiyomitsu's neck. "-Is the vice-chairman for the Drama club" He said as he went on.

"You see, in Hakuo high. there's a yearly competition between clubs. Ones who wins get a bigger budget into their clubs. Bigger Budget equals to more unlimited activities" Ibuki smiled, "Kashuu suggested with the Kendo club to make a one-of-a-kind performance. And it's happening!"

The Team blanked out, Is this... really Kashuu Kiyomitsu?

"Of course it'll! Since Chizuru-Chan is playing the lead role" Kiyomitsu smirked, as if there was something possessing him as he chuckled. "H-Haha... I guess you're right"

"Chizuru-Chan?" Yasusada muttered, not knowing that Kiyomitsu heard him. "Yup, She isn't in school today because she is ill...But You'll see her soon. She's the only Female in the school, so it's easy to find her. And she's in our class!"

"Kashuu! Ibuki! We need help with the plan" A student called from the door. "Coming!" Kiyomitsu and Ibuki answered as they started to walked out after a short 'see you guys later'.

But Kiyomitsu was stopped when Yasusada grabs his arm.  
"?"

"Kashuu?" Ibuki muttered, standing by the door. "... You go first Ibuki, Sensei did tell me do help them"  
"Alright! don't be late!"

As soon as Ibuki left, The classroom only had the team and Kiyomitsu.  
At this moment, they knew that they can start questioning. Why did Saniwa sent the boy here? When he was already injured that badly before. Why

"Kiyomitsu.. Are you.. alright?"  
Yasusada asked, standing up to face Kiyomitsu who replied with a confuse look. "Yeah! You had us worried there, all beaten up" Kanesada muttered as he too approached Kiyomitsu. Nagasone and Kunihiro watched thought standing near, they know that they'll have to leave the questioning to the two.

"Beaten up? I am?" Kiyomitsu muttered, snapping away Yasusada's hand before folding them. "Look, Yamamonokami-San...gosh your name is long." Kiyomitsu glared at the team,

"And you guys, just who are you guys? Acting so familiar with me"

"...Eh..?"

* * *

"..Amnesia?"  
Nagasone muttered to himself, The classroom only had him and his comrades. Kiyomitsu was no where to be seen. After all, the male ran out without looking back with a pout.

"No.." Kunihiro muttered, looking at the door. "It felt something differ" He added on, This person that stood in front of them. Baring the same face and name as their comrade 'Kashuu Kiyomitsu' . Same as Saito Hajime.

Something is happening, something they don't know of.

"..." Kanesada lean onto the wall, arms crossed as he thinks of the situation. Yasusada sat in his seat, still his mind wonders about his comrade, his partner. He hated this, not knowing what is happening to His Partner.

"Oi. If Class ended already, Then you guys should move out you know" A huff as a person placed his hands by the door to support. It was a tall man with red hair, smiling at them.

 _?!_  
was the exact thoughts of the Touken-Danshi. _...Harada...Sano..suke?_  
Harada came in, approaching them as he smiled. Holding onto a clipboard.

"Sorry I couldn't introduce myself to you guys sooner. My name is Harada Sanosuke, And Your Main Teacher-in-charge. Hope your first day isn't that bad as it goes in this childish class" The man smiled as they looked at him in awe.

Just what is this? Just... What the hell is happening?

Harada smiled as he pushed the team out of the classrooms. "Sorry but I'll have you guys out, students are not allowed to be in class after lesson hours"

"Ah.. Hai!" Kunihiro muttered, as they watched Harada locked the classroom and walked back into the hallways while waving at them.

"..First Saito Hajime.. And now Harada Sanosuke.." Kanesada muttered, with a hiss as he was starting to be frustrated by the confusion. "Yeah..." Nagasone muttered, eyes on the back of the once seem-to-be 10th captain of the shinsengumi.

"...What are we going to do now?" Yasusada asked looking to the opposite side of the hallway, knowing that they know what he was referring to. ".. We'll have to ask him himself, For now..."

* * *

"Kashuu, do you think we'll win?"  
Ibuki asked, Excited as ever. Despite being from another club, ever since he read a pre-written script by Kiyomitsu.  
He was longing to see it happen on stage. It was that interesting.

"Of course!" Kiyomitsu smiled back.

Both walked down the hallways, chatting of the plans of the play he wrote himself.  
"I'll see you then Ibuki" Kiyomitsu smiled as he waved Ibuki goodbye and left for home.

The way back was normal, but he knew.  
Someone was following him. It was obvious.

 _Being stalked by someone I barely know within 1 day... Am I that popular?_  
Kashuu thought as he looked over his shoulder, and he saw five people peeking from the wall of a house near him. Flinching as they hid themselves again.  
"..seriously..?" He sighed as he walked up to the wall.

"You guys...What do you need from me?" He glared at the team.

"A-Ah... Hi?" Kunihiro muttered, being the one nearest to Kiyomitsu.  
Kiyomitsu only sighed again before looking at the group. "Why are you following me?" He demanded. Only silence came.

"..."

And Yasusada came forward. "Erm, were.. hoping you can bring us to a place?" The boy stumbled, the team eyed his back. With eyes wondering just what was the ponytail doing. A Very Bad felling crawls up behind them.

"Place?" Kiyomitsu wondered. _Are they lost?.. They are new students, maybe from another country?_ "What is the place called?"  
And all hell broke lose. Internally, the team was thinking of a place to answer. Not only that, a place that make sense.

 **"IKEDIA!"**

And hell broke even more lose.  
The team gasped at the sudden panicked answer, Yasusada made a great mistake. And eyes began to fall on Kiyomitsu.  
After all, who was the one that was broken at the place that starts with a 'Ikedia' .

There was silence yet again,  
before Kiyomitsu gave a look of surprise.

"Ah! That place" The male smiled, "Eh..?" The team gasped,

There's no way _THE_ Kashuu Kiyomitsu would even smile at the sound,  
or even name of that faithful place. He'll Go and Give you a beating Worst the Hell.

"I work there, I guess you guys might be interested in that place. Being new and all" Kiyomitsu said as he walked on, gesturing them to follow him.

"I'll bring you there, Since I'm working there anyways"

"...EHHHHHHH!?

* * *

"I'm back~!"  
Kiyomitsu yelled as he entered a store, the Team followed behind him. Looking at the place, there was decoration of the shinsengumi hang around. And a stone of declaration that this is the Ikedia inn.

The owner of the store smiled as he greeted Kiyomitsu, "Welcome back Kashuu-Kun, early for work again I say" the old man smiled before he noticed the team behind. "..Your friends?"  
now that made Kiyomitsu flinched and sigh.

"Their... well Nevermind, Yes they are.. They ask to come so I brought them along" The male said as he went behind the counter by the entrance. "You guys should take a seat, or take a look around if you like." Kiyomitsu said. "Since we're opening later on" He trailed to his work attire.

In so, the team nodded and went around.  
This was the first time that they were in the Inn when it's not on their mission.

Walking around into separate, with slight hesitant, they saw collections of the remnants of their previous master. The Cloak, armour, sword... Sword?  
No... that makes no sense, a sword displayed in a ikedia-turned-restaurant?

Yasusada gasped at the sword in glass casing, displayed in the middle of the second floor. He knew.. He knows this sword.  
"I see you found him" The old man appeared beside him, looking at the sword as well.

"A Beauty isn't he?" He added on. Yasusada couldn't say more. After all, he does agree but...

 _Why is this sword here?_

"Owner, I'm done prepari-"

Kiyomitsu frozen as he entered the second floor. He knew since the old man wasn't on the first floor, of course the second he will be. But as soon as he turn to find him. He saw Yasusada first.

And suddenly an image overlapped the boy.

A familiar Man wearing a shinsengumi coat he saw on display downstairs, bloodied, kneeling on the floor. Holding onto the sword almost like the one displayed in front of him... but the sword was bro-

 _Why won't you take care of me properly?_  
 _Another one? Aren't I enough?_

..No... He shouldn't remember.

 _Can you stop puking blood over me?_

 _..I-..It Hu-rt.. don-t_

Kiyomitsu gasped as he fell onto the floor, holding onto his arms with his crossed hands. His face held one surprised and fear, As if he was experiencing something beyond what he could think of. "Kiyomitsu?!" Yasusada yelled as he rush over to his 'comrade', but before he could help. Kiyomitsu grab him instead.

"You.." He heard a small muttered from Kiyomitsu. "..Who the hell are you?" before almost fainting on the spot. Just in time, Yasusada caught him from hitting the floor.

The old man rush over, standing by the two. "Panic Attack?! I'm going to call the hospital" The old man rushed but was stopped by Kiyomitsu. His gasping breath, forced words stopped him. "No!..Please Don't."

"..." The owner sighed. And went down with hint of restlessness.

"What's wrong?" Soon the rest came, questioning the happening. But the old man ignored and went with the task at hand, with the team looking at him with frowns. "You" He eyed at Nagasone, "Can you bring him to the back?" asked the OldMan as Nagasone gave no hesitation and went over immediately.

"... Looks like the store may not be opening today," The old man muttered, now one of his staff, one that he consider his 'son' down with some illness. He knew he won't be able to stop worrying, and also, there won't be enough staff to ran the place.  
"...Erm... Maybe we could help?" Kunihiro asked after some thought. Kanesada stared at him from the back, thinking what the boy was thinking before reliseing.

"Yeah! We're Kashuu's Friends, we don't want him to overwork himself!" Supported Kanesade. With this, they can be close to Kiyomitsu. And maybe find out what's wrong with their comrade.

"We'll cover his part" He added on. Yasusada did the same, thought he only looked at the old man with desperate eyes.  
The boy doesn't want to leave his partner alone, especially in these unknown situation.

"...Alright..." The old man sighed as a smile formed. "Kashuu-Kun...must be blessed to have friends like you"

* * *

Yasusada sat by the small bed in the back of the shop.  
The small little room was built for workers to take a break.

He sat there looking over the sleeping form of his partner. Kashuu Kiyomitsu. While the rest were serving outside.

Yasusada could only wonder, did the Saniwa sent them here for this? Or is this a coincidence?  
But...

"Seriously.." a voice muttered as a person entered the room. Turning, Yasusada saw Ibuki entering the room with a frown.

"Yo Yamato-San,.. sorry but hope you don't mind me calling you that" Ibuki smiled for a moment before he sat down by Yasusada.  
"It's fine.. my name is quite long anyways" muttered Yasusada with a small smile before it faded away.

".. Say.. Do you know Kiyomitsu?" Questioned Yasusada, his words made the student curious. Eyeing Yasusada before giving a soft smile.

"Yeah... we knew each other from the dojo about 4 years ago. But it feels like you known him longer then me" smirked Ibuki.

"4..years..?" Yasusada muttered, looking at Ibuki and later at Kiyomitsu. That is Impossible, there's no way Kiyomitsu was deployed out for 4 years.  
And there wasn't any information of other sword deployed in this time besides them. There's no need to change history when there's no one to fight or change about.

So...why is Kiyomitsu here?

Ibuki smiled even bigger, mistaking Yasusada's shock for another reason.  
"Yeah, I admit. He was never one to fight" he trailed off, looking at Kiyomitsu. "We never really gotten on the same side of things, but we somehow had the same view"

"Ibuki-San..." Yasusada muttered. There's so much he doesn't know. And it was starting to frustrate him. "Well, that's a story for another time" Ibuki smiled as he pouted at Kiyomitsu, "Seriously, for a Guy who OVER takes care of himself. Who knew he would fall ill" Commented the boy.

"Shut up Ibuki, I don't want to be told off by you"  
"HI-...Yo Kashuu!" Ibuki gasped at the sudden interruption. "Kiyomitsu!" Yasusada muttered as he watch Kiyomitsu pushed himself from his laying position. Eyeing Ibuki with a glare. "I'm only Human Ibuki. Of course I'll Get Sick once in awhile"

"..Eh..?"  
Yasusada muttered. Eyeing Kiyomitsu as he went on glaring at Ibuki. what... did Kiyomitsu just say?

"Gosh, Why are you here Ibuki?" Asked Kiyomitsu as Ibuki sighed. "Well you weren't replying my text so I thought something happened" Ibuki explained, "You aren't one to Not look at your phone" Kiyomitsu pouted as he later turn to Yasusada.

"...Seriously, You need to stop looking at me like I've two heads Yamatonokami-San"  
Kiyomitsu muttered, But Yasusada kept stareing with a frown.

Somehow... that Frown on his face was getting to Kiyomitsu. And he hate that.

* * *

"Gomen Owner, For causing this much trouble.."  
Kiyomitsu bowed,  
It was passed dinner and his supposed shift is over. Kiyomitsu stood in front of the entrance, bowing to the oldman as the Team stood behind him watching.

The oldman merely smiled, "It's Alright Kashuu-Kun, Rather then me, You have your friends to thank. I've to say, they saved your day today" He said as he looked at the Team. "Thank you for covering for Kashuu-Kun, you all are welcome to come back anytime. Treats are on me" The Oldman said as he went back into the store.

Kiyomitsu sighed as he slowly turn to the team.  
"...Well... I guess I own you guys... Thank you" Muttered Kiyomitsu as he gave a small bow.

"Hahaha~ It's nothing Kiyomitsu, Anything for a Comrade" Kanesada smiled widely, the prideful feeling of being helpful were bursting in his heart. The rest of the team smiled, feeling the same way.

"Say... What's with you guys acting all so close with me" Kiyomitsu asked, more of a demand.

"We barely know each other, and you guys went spending your first day helping me... Weird"  
Kiyomitsu muttered as he lean close to the team, trying to find a reason before pulling back. With a small smile, Kiyomitsu look at the team. How he felt a odd sense of safety. The team looked back at him, smiles gone and replaced with a worried look.

"...Ah...Then I'll head back,.. See you guys tomorrow!"  
Kiyomitsu gave a crooked smile at the respond. The team was just too weird for him. As he began walking the opposite direction.

Seeing this, Yasusada began to panic. A feeling as if he would never see Kiyomitsu again.  
But as he took a step forward,

Everything began to slow down, Even Kiyomitsu.

"What the-" Kanesada sneered, looking around. It seems like Time is slowed down and only the Team was able to freely move. "Is it the History Revisionist?" Kunihiro muttered as he stood beside Kanesada, ready to provide support. Yasusada stood by Nagasone. All standing close as they looked around.

And soon, a figure appeared from mid-air.

Wearing a white coat, golden arm/hand armours. Black scarf and heels.  
The figure landed with both shoes on the floor, stareing at the floor before looking up.

"..What..the hell?" Nagasone muttered, eyes not daring to look away or believe what is before him. "..Isn't that-?!" Kunihiro's eyes were wide open, "..Yeah.. Stand Back Kunihiro" Kanesada muttered with a sneer "We Don't Know where this is Going to Go"  
Yasusada held a look of disbelief, confusion.  
"...Kiyomitsu?"

The figure stared back at them as time froze completely.  
".. _You_ ," The figure spoken, without a trace of emotion. ".. _Swords of the Saniwa.._ " His voice came in so familiar yet not.  
"Kiyom-" Yasusada want held back by Nagasone, who hold onto his shoulder.

" _Heed this Warning. This attempt shall not be overlooked. Return to your Timeline Or Else Reason with Reason"_

"What are you talking about imposter?" Nagasone sneered, disliking the fact one of their own is being impersonated by a history revisionist. ".. _Very well, I shall repeat."_ The figure stated _"This Time is not your's to shift or command. Tell them to your Saniwa, Swords of her's"_

"..Shift or Command?" Kanesada muttered, Does that mean to change a timeline? But.. Why would a History Revisionist _protect_ history? At this Era? What is there to protect?  
Yasusada wondered the same, so does the rest. Until they eyes laid on the frozen figure of Kiyomitsu, midway walking away.

"..Kiyomitsu... Can it be-?"

 _"This Era's Time is not to be messed with. Your Saniwas had for mutiple of times and I see no plans to stop. If so, Then I'll-"_ The Figure unsheath his sword, pointing it towards the Team. _"Destroy you where you stand"_

With the declaration, the figure faded off into nothing. Like a shadow into the light.

Leaving Time to resume as the team wondered what just happened.  
"...Just.. what the hell is happening..?" Nagasone muttered as he eyed the retreating form of 'Kashuu Kiyomitsu' of this Era. Walking away as if none of what just happened, happened.

"..."

* * *

"Yo... Are you sure you're alright?"  
Ibuki muttered, sitting on Kiyomitsu desk as he eyed worriedly at the tired blackhaired. Face on the table as he looked up to his friend. "Kill me Ibuki, So.. much.. work" Kiyomitsu muttered out, as if he was dying on his desk. Ibuki scoffed, "It's only been 2days Kashuu. We barely started casting the play you know"

That moment Kiyomitsu felt a arrow shot through his heart.  
"Ahh... I know that Ibuki.." Trailed Kiyomitsu, burying his face into his arms on the table. He was tired for the past few days to reasons unknown. Was he stressing himself? He did fainted in his workplace before. But he knew he wasn't pushing himself too hard.

Ibuki eyed the tried male, knowing fully well the teen wouldn't usually let his mood effect his work. Especially his Club and hobbies. Ibuki knew something was up about Kiyomitsu.  
"How about you take a break Kashuu? I'll ask Sano-Sensei to excuse you off the project meeting for awhile. He does know the in-charge" Ibuki smiled, But it held a differ effect on Kiyomitsu.

"What..did you just say?" Kiyomitsu glared at him. "Me? Off the Meeting?" Ibuki choked on air as Kiyomitsu eyed him.

"C-Come on, you obviously need rest dude" Ibuki muttered as he slowly backed off.  
With a sigh, Kiyomitsu sighed. "Whatever, Just update me on it okay?"  
"Of course I will Kashuu. By the way,-

Meanwhile, the team was at the back watching the conversation.  
Yasusada stared at the tired form of his 'comrade'. What happened with the odd History Revisionist was still fresh on his and the other's mind. Something is happening, but they didn't know what.

"Nagasone-San" Kanesada muttered, eyes still on the back of Kiyomitsu. "Do you think he have something to do with this?" He continued, that has to be it. The history revisionist took that form of their comrade unlike the rest they've seen before. But it just makes no sense.

Nagasone sighed. "..Maybe But, Right now we can't say for sure" Was his answer. Kunihiro looked at the group with worried eyes, this situation was one he or everyone faced before. Somehow, right now if wished they were on the battlefield instead of this confusing situation. Where they know their motive, and fight.

Suddenly Kiyomitsu stood up. Ibuki was nowhere to be seen, it seems like he left already for other activities.  
Kiyomitsu walked up to the group, though was nearer to Kunihiro.  
"Erm..." Kiyomitsu muttered with a sigh before looking up to the team.  
"I did own you guys so,.. Dinner at Ikedia's? I'm sure Owner won't mind"

* * *

"So Here you go"  
Kiyomitsu smiled as he served the team who sat around a table. It was passed dinner hour so the shop wasn't crowding as before.

Kiyomitsu sat down beside Yasusada as he finished serving plates to the rest. "You guys did said you guys want to come here, So here you guys are" Kiyomitsu chuckled at the sight.

Now he won't be owing to a group of odd students. While Kiyomitsu is happy about that.  
The rest were confused at what they're supposed to do. Since now, they're with Kiyomitsu only. Without anyone else to interfere.  
And this was a sudden turn to events.

"So.. I did ask before" Kiyomitsu started, "Where did you guys come from?"  
"Erm..." Kanesada muttered, trailing as he eyed Nagasone for help. "Ah.." Too bad the Man was eyeing back with a Don't-you-dare look. "We're from Kyoto!" Kunihiro interfered lucky. "Ohh that's close from here"

"..What about you?" Kunihiro asked on, at least he's trying to get somewhere.

Kiyomitsu glance at the group before answering with a pause.  
"Same, But I moved here years ago because there wasn't a school that fit me I guess" Kiyomitsu sighed. "Fit you?" Yasusada muttered a question.  
"Well Yeah,... All of them were all... weird. Like I don't belong there. Until I found Hakuo Gakuen" Kiyomitsu smiled, poking the ice in his drink as his mind drifted off into his memories.  
"I don't know why but most people here felt... nostalgic"

"Well enough of that, tell me more about you guys!" Kiyomitsu smiled as he eyed the group with wide excited eyed, not wanting to wait. And that's where the group died. Tt was pure luck that Kunihiro was there to save their butts from questioning.

As for Kiyomitsu, It wasn't everyday he would invite someone, or even a group out.

Sure this has a reason, but even he find it odd about how he never felt nervous or rather, uncomfortable about the new students he has been with lately.

The group came to him so suddenly. And the First impression?  
It was odd in so many ways.  
First off, Nagasone Koutetsu  
that Man was the one that stick out most among the off group, for reasons too obvious. That guy looked like a brother-in-law then a average high school student. But hey, he was never one to judge appearance. But oddly, the man felt like someone he knows.

Izuminokami Kanesada,  
That man reminded him of someone he knows as well. Much Like Nagasone, he too looked older than his stated age. Not to mention, Kiyomitsu had a feeling he might be competing with the teen in terms of looks.

Hirokawa Kunihiro,  
For once Kiyomitsu was glad there was someone like the boy in the group like this. Even though he doesn't know them, at least he knew they can somewhat survive with the boy around. In short, he was glad Kunihiro is there to support the group of 'idiots'.

... Yamatonokami Yasusada,

Kiyomitsu never really liked that boy for some reason. Rather than hate, it was disdain. But what made it more odd, he was comfortable with that feeling. Af if he understood why he felt that way. It was just...Weird. And the feeling coming from Yasusada, it felt close to someone he knows too well. Heck they somehow looked alike.

"Hahaha! Finally you're here Hijikata"  
A voice came from the doorway, as the bells hanged on the top of the entrance rings. "Well, It can't be helped Kondou-San. Those paperwork needs to be finished" a grunt from another as two entered the store.

All eyes were on the newcomers, the 'forbidden' names said by them were enough to capture the attention of the Team.  
"Ah! Why You guys are here?!" Kiyomitsu smiled despite his words, As he sat up and went over to the two. Leaving the Team to watch with widen eyes.

"Kashuu-Kun? Are You're working overtime today?"  
The older one asked, smiling at Kiyomitsu as Hijikata grunted. "Not Today Actually" Kiyomitsu smiled back as he pointed at the Team that was a few feet away from them.

And it was then...  
Everything seemed so dreamlike.

".. .." Izuminokami Kanesada whispered, eyed not daring to look away or blink. As if, if he were to do that. This person would disappear like his dreams. "..." Kunihiro said nothing, eyeing the 'former master' and his companion with much worry.  
Nagasone wasn't having a good time neither. His former master, or someone who seems to carry the same face is smiling at him. He needs to stay firm, but he doesn't know what to do.

"So why are you guys here for?" Kiyomitsu asked,  
How his voice sounded as if he knew the two from way back .It only gave more questions then answers. "Ah. Well Souji was the one who suggested it, We plan to have a short reunion with the Dojo" Kondou smiled.

"..Souji..?" Yasusada whispered under his breath. His body froze at the thought of what could be happening. Okita Souji... His Previous Master... is here?

"Really!?" Kiyomitsu asked in a sudden outburst, excited at the sudden news. "Then You should have told me Kondou-San, I do work here. So I could have prepared for everyone! The Owner won't mind" pouted the male as Kondou backed up. Hijikata almost wanted to faceplam even more.

"Seriously? and let you kill everyone with your cooking?" Hijikata muttered, "If I've known better. You and Souji are the Top Two Do Not Trust List when it comes to guests" he added on before his eyes wondered off to the team.

With a realisation, He walked over to them with Kondou and Kiyomitsu behind him.  
"...If I remember right, you guys should be the transfer students.." Hijikata sighed, now this is one weird situation to be meeting them at.

"We'll be using the place soon, so I would appreciate it if you guys eat up quic-" Hijikata stated. Not wanting any troubles with the students. But he was cut off by Kondou.

"Hahaha It's Fine Toushi" The Man smile as he went beside Hijikata. "They're here to eat, and besides. They seem to be friends with Kashuu-Kun" He said as Kiyomitsu frown at the back. Kondou looked at his friend who sighed before muttering alright, before looking at the team.  
"Well, Please take care of Kashuu-Kun. He's a little hard to work with but I know you guys fit him fine" Kondou smiled wider.

His words made Kiyomitsu want to faint, for he himself even barely know the group. Hijikata was merely inches away from faceplaming himself and scolding Kondou for the sudden action. But he can't for the student's sake. Damn it seems today is a little out of hand.

"..You know Kiyomitsu?"

Kondo merely smiled at the question. "Yup! He was one of our dojo's members back in the days!" The man smiled bigger at the memories. "Always bickering with Souji and Toshi"

"Please Kondo-San.. I did no such thing" Hijikata sneered with little embarrassment.

"You seemed to know him too.." Hijikata went on, eyeing Yasusada and then the rest. "You guys! I've prepared the table for you!" Kiyomitsu suddenly yelled from upstairs, before walking down. "I'll tell them where you guys are when they come so feel free to start" He smiled as the two nodded and went up, bidding the team goodbye.

"Ah.." Kiyomitsu went on as he saw the ground looking at him with questioning, or was it desperate eyes. "Those two are the so-called main teachers of our school. Kondou-San is the Principle and Hijikata-San is the Discipline Master" Kiyomitsu explained. But tho it seems like that wasn't an answer to what the group was thinking.

"..."  
Kiyomitsu could only watch as the air turn silence. Wondering what happened, he could only sigh.  
"Well. Later there's others coming from what is said. So I hope you guys don't go even more gloomy for some reason" The boy muttered as he sat down beside Yasusada. For some reason he felt the need to sit there. As if, if doesn't then later on there might be trouble.

 _..Why does it feel like something Really bad is going to happen?.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't_ _do this_

 _No.. you_ _can't_ _.._

 _.Please.._

 _..I.. .._

 _-I Don't Wan-!_

"Kiyomitsu?"  
He heard, causing his to snap out of his zoned out phrase as he looked to see Yasusada looking at him with such a worried look.  
He could only smile a little at the sight. Somehow, he felt like he was home. A place where his without worry.

"Are you okay?" Asked the blue haired boy. "I'm fine Yamatonokami-San" Kiyomitsu responded,

"Are you sure? That..thing has been buzzing for awhile now" Nagasone cuts in, eyeing a weird device with some chains things tied to it on the table just near Kiyomitsu. It was his phone, "Ahh!" and it just stopped buzzing as he reaches towards it.

Kiyomitsu grabs his phone and started clicking the homebutton. Tapping the password as he looked at the recent contacts.

Kiyomitsu stared at the top listed name. Eyes widen as if he just saw something worst that one could ever thing off. His hands frozed in a jerk.

"..?" Nagasone eyed the boy. How tense his shoulders were, the fear in his eyes. The man hated that look, something happened?  
"Kash-" Kanesada asked, but he was cut off.  
"Looks like I've to Go." Kiyomitsu said all of a sudden.

Standing up as he made no room for question. Taking his bag as he hang it on his shoulder.

But before he could take a step out of the group. Yasusada grab onto his shirt.  
"Where.. are you going?" His questions came almost like a demand.

If it was another person, Kiyomitsu would take told him off. Saying it was none of his business with slight harshness and walk off.  
But somehow, he felt comfortable with the bluehaired. As if he couldn't lie to that boy even if he tried.  
As if he was.. family.

"I'm busy Yamatonokami-San, A Student's Life I guess" with that, Kiyomitsu shove Yasusada's hands away and walked off towards the door.

Unexpectedly, Someone he knew stood there.  
"Yo Beauty queen, here to serve me?"  
A cheeky voice boomed through the room. A voice too familiar to the team as their heads snapped from Kiyomitsu and towards the direction of it.

"Seriously.. why do you always appear at damned timings?" Kiyomitsu whispered. "? Ahh? Did I do something wrong?" The person muttered, still childish as ever. "Stop it Souji" another voice came, sounding squeaky. "You know he hates that" "Don't be scared Heisukee, Kashuu is just Kashuu"

Kiyomitsu stood there, wondering of how to deal with this. But knowing the two, he knew that he can't tell them to stop. Besides, he has important things to attend to.  
Soon suddenly, his phone buzz again.  
And so, he want right passed in between them. Walking on as if he was in a rush to where-ever he's going.

"Ara.. he left" Souji mused with a small frown. Eyeing the back of Kiyomitsu. Heisuke wasn't in a good mood neither. "See what you've done! You know Kashuu can't stand you doing that" Heisuke huffed, but Souji stared at the leaving Kiyomitsu before sighing again. "Well, that's up to him"

Souji muttered as he entered the store in full view. And there, a odd group caught his eye.  
Rather than odd, they were just stareing at him like he was a ghost or something. "What is this?" Souji mused as he eyed the group with a smirk. "Am I getting popular lately?"  
Heisuke sighed once more before pushing Souji on the back, moving forward.

"Well, We can't keep the rest waiting Souji" Heisuke smiled as he saw the group now in view, with a grin he went up to him. . "Erm, I'm Toudou Heisuke. Can I ask if you saw a tall short black haired man with a devil, always scowling, face with another man but one that's always smiling?" Heisuke asked, so forwardly.

Nagasone blinked at the description, Kanesada wanted to jump at Heisuke for the description of his Late Master. Kunihiro was wondering just what to do in this situation. And Yasusada... he was looking at Souji.

"Are you even trying Heisuke?" Souji came up beside him. "They're wearing our school's uniform You idiot. Say 'Oni-Discipline Master' and Kondou-San and we're off to their direction" The teen muttered. Causing Heisuke looked at the group clearly this one, indeed. They were wearing their uniform. "I'm not an idiot Souji! I did saw that!" Heisuke yelled.

"Ah! You're here Souji, Heisuke"  
Turning they saw Kondou standing by the stairs, smiling at them while waving. He must have heard the two bicker from upstairs.  
Souji smiled back as he went over. "Looks like we found them" Heisuke muttered to himself as he turn to the group. Still stareing at them.  
"Well Hope to see you guys in school" Heisuke said as he ran off following them up to the second floor.

"..."  
Nagasone stared at the stairs, unable to think. Unable to believe what just happened. Not a single word was exchange between the toudan. "...Okita-Kun" Yasusada muttered, pushing himself off the floor as if his legs were without strength able to. But before he could fully stand up.  
Kunihiro grabs his hand, full grip to not let the boy go.

"Yasusada-San.." He shook his head slowly.  
Yasusada looked at him, eyes clouded by the message Kunihiro was trying to tell him. But.. _Okita.._

Yasusada slap his hand, freeing himself from Kunihiro's grip. "Yamatonokami!"  
And ran towards the steps, the stairs. This.. is so familiar.  
How he is running towards his master.

 _Okita-Kun.. Okita is right here!_

His mind was riddled with that thought, how his supposed late master is here right now?  
Alive, breathing. Not sick in the bed he once saw.  
Is he in the past?.. No.. Aruji sent him to the future...

As he grab the handle, turning to face the stairs. His breath rage as his thoughts ran wild.  
"Izuminokami!" He heard a faint call from Nagasone. "I know Dammit!" Another before the sound of rush footsteps came.

... Such a familiar situation..

 _"What the hell are you thinking!?"_  
 _"Look At ME. Your Master Right Now isn't Okita-Kun-"_  
 _"I wanted to protect him.. I Wanted To Fight With Him, Unbroken until the Very end.. Because I loved Him-"_  
 _"-Like You I'm the Same"_

That's right.. that time when the Saniwa ordered them to the Ikedia to fight. Kashuu Kiyomitsu was there. He was there to stop him from breaking the most important rule. Changing History, and meeting Okita Souji.

But... Kashuu isn't here..

"Yasusada-San!"  
He ran up, taking each step with force as he went up without a single hesitant.

But his wardrobe seems to be against him.  
Kanesada managed to grab onto his scarf, holding onto him was Nagasone and Kunihiro was panicking looking at him as he hugged Nagasone's waist. "You Idiot..!" Kanesada muttered in a whisper.  
Yasusada was barely on the second floor, just a few more steps and they would have been discovered. Now they stood in a line, Kanesada holding desperately onto the scarf like there's no tomorrow.

"LET M-" Yasusada barely started his line before Kanesada pulled on the scarf. Causing the boy to fall a step back, allowing Kanesada to throw his hand over Yasusada's mouth. Stopping the boy from yelling. As Yasusada struggle in the hold of the bigger male, Nagasone sighed as he and Kunihiro released their hold. Knowing that Yasusada won't be making any rash decision any time soon.  
"Stop kicking will yo-"

"EH!? Kashuu-Kun already left?"  
A voice cuts in,  
causing Yasusada to stop the struggle and listen. The rest did the same, curious at the happening. That voice sounded like Kondou's.  
Curiosity got the better of the team, they stood silently by the steps. Kanesada still hold a hold on Yasusada while the two stood behind him, leaning in for a better listening.

"Yeah... and It looked urgent" Heisuke muttered, sounding nervous. "That guy.. always doing things by himself" This time was Hijikata, hint of frustration. "Mah it's Kashuu we're talking about, he'll be fineee~" That was Souji.  
"Oh Come On Souji, aren't you the one that's most worried?" Heisuke asked, before a wall came. Looks like Souji decided to just throw a butter knife at the poor boy. "Excuse me." "DUDE! NOT COOL"

"Don't worry much Kondou-San, He can defend himself" Hijikata muttered.  
"..But still.. "

"Nownow, didn't anyone teach you lot about respect?"  
A voice cuts in, from it doesn't sound like it was from the second floor. It was from behind them.

Turning, they saw Harada Sanosuke standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them. Beside him were two different people. People that the group instantly knew who.  
Nagakura Shinpachi.. and Sannan Keisuke

"Ah..? It's You guys.." Sanosuke muttered with widen eyes. He never thought he would see them here of all places. "You know them Harada-Kun?" Sannan questioned, eyeing the odd four by the stairs. "AHH! Can it be?! The new students!" Shinpachi yelled with surprised. Now this isn't a good first impression.

"What now?" Muttered a cranky Hijikata as he went to the stairs. To see the four. "..."

"...Er..." Kanesada have absolutely no idea what to do now. Absolutely. No. Idea.

"What are you guys doing?" Hijikata asked, eyeing the group with his semi-glare. _Oh my god.. it's THAT stare_ Kunihiro thought, never had he thought he would fell under that gaze. Normally he's there to see it but not be directly under it.  
Now he understood what those people that fall under it felt.  
Not a Good Sign. At All.

Hijikata sighed at the silence, "What class are you all from?" So he decide to go for something less direct. "ERm..." Kanesada turn to Kunihiro, eyes pleading help. Looks like he had forgotten his class. "Year 2 Class 3, Sir" Kunihiro answered, looking at Hijikata. Not daring to break the eye contact.

Unlike Izumininokami Kanesada, Horikawa Kunihiro was passed through multiple Masters before Hijikata. Thus despite the past that ties him to the Man named 'Hijikata Toshizo'. His feelings of that man never ran that deep like Kanesada who only knows Hijikata as his only master..  
Until the end of the Era of the Samurai.

"Harada's Class huh.." the Discipline Master muttered. "Their in your class?" Shinpachi muttered as Sanosuke nodded with a sigh. Sannan mused at the sight. "What's taking you Hijikata-San"

Souji appeared beside Hijikata with a curious gaze.  
 _..Okita.._

Their eye's made contact.  
"You're an odd bunch you know" Souji muttered with a grin, "Almost Like Us" _Eh..?_

"Shut it Souji" Hijikata sneered before a sigh, turning to the group. "I don't appreciate Eavesdropping. I'll record this now as intrusion for you fou-" He glared.  
"Mah Mah Toshi" Kondou came in, "They're just curious students, it can't be help" He smiled as he placed his hand on Hijikata's student. "This is why we need rules Kondou-San.. If we don't, they won't learn" Hijikata sighed once more.

"Come on Hijikata-San, Kondou-San said it's okayyyyyy-" Souji dragged on. Making the man sigh with a huff, eyeing the boy with a glare. "Alright okay!?" He sneered as he turn to the group once more. "I'll get this go this once. There won't be a next time."

Kanesada nodded at the sentence, relief that they were somewhat about to get out of the situation.

"Oh yeah! Before I forgot" Kondou suddenly said, causing the team to snap in his direction as they prepared to leave. "You guys are Kashuu-Kun's friends right?" The man smiled as he took out a, what seemed to be a red packet, from his pocket.

"Can you lot do me a favour? I didn't knew he would leave so early so I would like to ask if you would bring this to him for me?"

Kondou smiled as he show the item, a pain packet with Kiyomitsu's name on it in the corner.  
Hijikata could have faceplam is he could at that sudden favour. "Kondou-San... They're 'Transfer Students' you know. I don't think they even know where he lives, or even know him well enough" Hijikata muttered, "EH?! But they were together just now, that must have mean something right?"

 _But... He/Kiyomitsu didn't even seem to recognize us/me.._

"We can do it!" Nagasone answered as everyone looked at him. "..We actually know him from all the way back, But I don't think he knows it's us because it's been awhile" He added on.

"Hahaha! Well, That's That" Kondou smiled as he held out to item to Nagasone, who walked up to grab it with slight hesitation before fully accepting it. "Of where he lives..." Kondou trailed in his thoughts, trying to remember the address. "I know" Souji came up holding his phone. "Your number? I'll send you his address"

"... number..?"  
Kanesada muttered, soon silence came.

"..E-Eh..? Don't tell me.. you guys don't have phones..?" Souji asked, still holding onto a now crooked smile. "I'm sorry but we don't.. use that" Kunihiro answered back. Souji just smile with amusement as he went back to the table where Heisuke is.

"Heisuke, a paper?"  
"Huh? For what?" Asked the the chibi before Souji just ransack his bag. Before returning to the stairs. "Heree~" He held it out,

To Yasusada.  
Kanesada loosen his grip of the boy. Yasusada stared at the letter before hesitantly accepted it. The Okita Souji.. is entrusting something to him? Yasusada can't think straight right now.

"Take care of Kondou-San's letter will you?" Souji asked "If you messed this up.. I'll kill you"

Yasusada stared at the paper, "Hai!" And grasp it.

Not Knowing the Price of that One Action would be one he never thought would be so grave.

* * *

"..I'm home.."  
Kiyomitsu muttered, gazing at the house before he walked up the steps towards the door as he slowly opens it. Biting his lips slightly as he entered the house.

A smile welcomes him back as the living room had only one light switched on. "Welcome back."  
Kiyomitsu nodded as he left his bag by the door and entered the living room. Walking onwards as he stood by the chair, kneeling down as he stared up to the lady who smiled back.  
"You're late today, What happened?"

"..." Kiyomitsu couldn't answer. Remembering that he actually forgot about this while repaying the odd transfer students.  
The smile came wider, as a hand cupped his cheek.  
"What happened?"

"..."

* * *

"So... this is where Kiyomitsu lives"  
Yasusada muttered as they stood in front of the house. It look nothing out of the ordinary, like any other neighbourhood houses.

The team looked at each other, readied as they went up to the door.  
And knocked

* * *

Kiyomitsu flinched at the sound as he turn to the door.  
Mailman? Well now's not a good timing.

With a sigh, he went up to the door as he opened it. "How can I he-... you.." He sneered.

* * *

"How can i help you youngsters?"  
"... E-Eh?

Yasusada stared, it was an old lady that opened the door. Looking at them in wonder. "Erm.. Eto... Does Kashuu Kiyomitsu lives here?" Kunihiro asked, talking a step forward as he smiled. The old lady frowned. "Sorry but No one here goes by that, Are you lot perhaps new here?" asked the old woman as the team nodded.  
"Well I don't mind helping you find that place if you have the address"

"Ah! Thank you so much!" kunihiro bowed as Nagasone passed the address to her.

"...?" The old lady frown as she read the address. "This address is few more blocks down, But I suggest you don't go there."

Kanesada stared at her with confusion. "? What do you mean ?"  
"That place, I must say as rumours goes. That place is haunted, it's not best to go there for ghost hunting you youngsters" With that, the lady passed them back the address and closed the door.  
Leaving them to wonder about this new piece of information.

"..Haunted?"  
Yasusada muttered, feeling chills down his spine.  
"Well... what can be worst then those history revisionist?" Kanesada muttered as Kunihiro nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Nagasone wonders of the warning given to them. This is only getting suspicious.

* * *

"Well what brings you here again?"  
Kiyomitsu muttered, sitting in the living room with the guest in front of him.

"Mah I was worried so I've decided to visit you" The guest smiled. Kiyomitsu merely sighed as he placed a cup of tea onto the table. "We barely know each other. There's no need for worry" Kiyomitsu muttered as he sat down with suspicious eyes. " 'Barely' is a far-fetched word Kashuu. I'll say Acquaintances of a different kind" The guest merely smiled again as he took a slip of tea.

"Different kind?" Kiyomitsu snorted, "Then What are you? An Alien?"

".. I would prefer the term 'Spirit' but with a body"

"...Yeah, That's what you call a Human too. Spirit-San"

 ***KnockKnock***

Kiyomitsu frown at the sudden intrusion. _why are there so many people today?_ He wondered as he glance at his guest before walking to open the door. "What now-" He mumbled as he looked up to see the Team looking at him. "..Are you kidding me?"

While Kiyomitsu was busy wondering what bad luck has come to him today. The Team wasn't having a good day neither.  
 _So this place Really is his house_ Nagasone thought, the house was normal with a odd aura he can't help but be cautious off. Kanesada was itching to get off the property, or at least somewhere not spooky. Kunihiro and Yasusada were both focus on something else entirely, unlike the two that were bothered by the surroundings. Their eyes were on Kiyomitsu.

The boy still wore his school uniform despite the headstart, and not to forget. His face was little redder on one side, with the red scarf still around his neck.  
Something felt off. Something worrying.

"Do you guys decided to follow me home?" Kiyomitsu huffed, glaring at the team before Nagasone Pulled up the envelope. "No. Kondou-San told us to pass this to you.." Nagasone said as he slowly handed out the red item. Kiyomitsu glanced at it, before pulling another sigh.  
"..Thank you," He said as he took the item "Now and you guys please leave?"

"Eh?" Yasusada slipped as Kiyomitsu eyed him. "But we just came here.."

"Well I'm sure you won't mind other guests Kashuu"

A familiar voice, way too familiar to even guess who it was.  
"Y-You!?" Kanesada gasped at the newcomer. The guest who stood behind Kiyomitsu with a smile. "Hm? You know this person?" Kiyomitsu questioned but no one answered.

"What are you doing here Mikazuki Munechika?" Nagasone demanded. But The 'Old Man' only smiled back as a reply. He wore nothing of his usual battle attire, but a pair of jeans, white shirt and a blazer. Still wearing his headdress. The most easy attire the old man could managed by himself.

"Hahahahaha. Brilliant, brilliant." Mikazuki smiled his usual phrase, "Come on in, Tea is ready"  
"..HUH!?"

* * *

"Say..."  
Kiyomitsu muttered as he looked around the living room. Full of people. That shouldn't be here. At. All.  
Unable to contain his frustration at the sudden situation. "You know. Just why are you all even here!?" Asked the boy as all eyes looked at him.  
 _Because of You_ was the Team's thoughts, irony enough.

"Hahaha Don't tell me you don't know Kashuu" Mikazuki asked as he too another slip of tea.

"They are sent here to investigate Haku Gak-" "JIJI!?" Kanesada yelled, in total panic and confusion at the sudden revelation. Aren't this supposed to be a secret? "..Ah.. I forgot" Mikazuki paused, looking at the team. "Hahaha, Forgive this Old Man"

Kiyomitsu almost wanted to faceplam. This is too obvious, there's something obviously going on and it related to him. The group is WAY too Simple.  
"Ahh.. Can someone just tell me what's going on?" Kiyomitsu asked.

Silence came as everyone looked at each other. Meanwhile Mikazuki was drinking his tea, though if you looked closer. His eyes were on Kiyomitsu.  
"..Well..we.." Kunihiro muttered, eyeing everyone before continuing on. They're sent here on purpose they don't fully understand.. Maybe there's a reason why Mikazuki is here. Maybe... They should..

"Don't tell me." Kiyomitsu cuts in. "You guys are Spirits with bodies?"

Woah... that was fast.

Kiyomitsu pointed at Mikazuki with a cranky look. "If you know this guys or maybe like him. Please don't tell me there's such things as What... Spirits getting bodies, going battle and all those kind of nonsense. He's been going on about those 'Wise' words ever since I met him" Kiyomitsu stated as the room returned to silence. "Now.. tell me what's actually happening before I explode" the boy grunted as he eyed Everyone, though mainly on Kunihiro since he knew that boy would mostly handle these kinds of things in the group.

"..Erm..well.." Now even the most sane one has trouble explaining. Kiyomitsu basically just rejected their, and maybe his own, existence.

"What the hell did you tell him Old Man!?" Kanesada asked in a yell. Making Kiyomitsu flinch at his voice for some reason. "Hahaha, Forgive me, I must have Forgot that he can't remember so I went ahead thinking He had amnesia" Mikazuki merely stated. "It must have slip my mind when I saw him"

Now they think he's not there, Kiyomitsu wanted to slap Kanesada and Mikazuki for that.

"Thinking he had Amnesia?" Yasusada repeated as eyes looked at him. And It hit. "..What do you mean by that?"

Mikazuki stopped for a second, before placing the tea cup back onto the table. Closing his eyes for few more before glancing at Kiyomitsu. Who looked back at him with confusion, as if asking the same thing.

"Well then, I suppose it's time for me to do work that is worthy of my salary."

* * *

"Aruji? Are you okay? Mitsutada-Sama made you dinner! And it's really Delicious!"  
Imanotsurugi smiled, holding onto a tray of food as he look at the golden decorated door in front of him.  
With him were Kogitsunemaru, Tsurumaru and a really stressed-out Hasebe.

"Oh my god.. What if Aruji is sick?! Is she doing well? what if-" Hasebe muttered, walking back and forth with Tsurumaru blankly watching him. "If anything else.. Aren't you the most Sick and Stressed out of Everyone?" Commented Tsurumaru. "I'm sure Nushi-Sama is fine.. Just worried if anything else" Kogitsunemaru muttered, eyeing the door that has been remained closed for days now.

Ever since The departure of the Shinsengumi, Aruji wasn't as active as before. And after Mikazuki was sent out, She kept herself in.  
It only worries more now that the Situation was only briefly shared just before Mikazuki left.

They all never knew what was happening.  
After all, they only know how to fight. And nothing more.

"But Still.." Hasebe glanced at the door with worried eyes. "Give Her Some Space Hasebe..." Tsurumaru muttered. "If Us Breaking leaves her crying all night.. Then I don't know what might happen if one of us is... totally destroyed."

"..."  
Kogitsunemaru merely looked at the door once again before thoughts came, Wondering what that would be like. Hasebe was silence, not another word of worry. Tsurumaru sighed, which was unlike of his character.  
"I'm sure Kashuu-San will come back.." Imanotsurugi muttered as he grip tighter onto the tray.  
"His only gone for awhile, soon He'll come back and take care of everyone like before"

That was right, before to the time when Kashuu was first sword under their Saniwa. Taking care of everyone, thought mostly on himself, that comes afterwards despite the few changes to position of retainer.

"..He has to..."

"Alright Then!" Tsurumaru smiled as he grab his sword over his shoulder. "I can't let this continue on like this. Let's Do Something! To excite the mode! Let's Surprise Everyone!" Tsurumaru walked up to the lot. "This place needs some liven up, and besides, We can't let the Team see us down when they come back. Can't we?"

"...I guess you're right" Kogitsunemaru smiled as Imanotsurugi eyed him with excited eyes, ready for trouble.

Meanwhile. Hasebe saw hell coming.

* * *

"So.. You all are actually.. Swords sent here by your.. Saniwa? to investigate the school?"

The piercing red eyes were really one that scares them the most then the tone of his voice muttering such a idea. Kiyomitsu was just told of the Touken Danshi. Knowing they can't really fully hide the secret from the boy, This situation was something that has to come.

As Kiyomitsu closed his eyes, slowly taking in the new information. The rest were eyeing him with great worry and expectation, while Mikazuki smiled ever so brightly. "This is ridiculous." Was their answer.

"Swords? They're just artifacts, just things." Kiyomitsu stated with a huff. "I would have believe if you guys said you're ghost hunters or something but Spirits of Swords? Touken Danshi? Protecting History? That's Stup-" "Don't Say That Kiyomitsu." Yasusada cuts in, unknown to him and everyone. The room was darker than before. The Aura changed.

"Even if it's you.. I won't allow someone say something like that" Yasusada sneered. Kunihiro uttered his name as he looked at Kiyomitsu with a worry gaze. This was something no one thought they would see. "Oi.. Aren't you taking this too seriously?" Kiyomitsu muttered, not understanding where Yasusada was coming from. "Thinking that you guys are..swords? Aren't you guys living breathing humans? Jesus.. Do you guys need help or something?"

 _"-This is how Shinsengumi Fought!"  
_ _A scream stop him in his tracks. Yasusada froze before he peeks out from the hallway and into the room.  
In the room was Ishikirimaru and Kogitsunemaru, and it doesn't look good.  
"This Place." __Ishikirimaru took forward, facing Kashuu with a stern look. "Is Not the Shinsengumi."_

 _"..Kiyo..mitsu..?" Yasusada whispered under his breath. The people were in too deep of a situation to even notice him there.  
_ _  
Ishikirimaru merely continued on_ _"Now that Imanotsurugi has been fatally wounded. On Who's Responsibility does that lies?.. I would like you to rethink on that" With that, he walked out of the room with silence steps. Leaving just Kashuu and Kogitsunemaru in silence._

 _"..Fighting and Breaking,.. Isn't that just nice?" He heard Kashuu muttered, "We Killed.. And Destroy. But Isn't that What Swords ARE!?" Kashuu screamed, seemly trying to hold himself back as he stared at the door_ _Ishikirimaru left though. Before turning away with a sneer._

 _Kogitsunemaru merely stood, in preparation to leave._

 _"Kogitsunemaru" Kashuu uttered as the fox stopped, "Yes?" The older male replied without looking back. ".. Me and_ _Ishikirimaru. Who's Right. Who's Wrong?" Asked the beauty as he stared at the floor. "Ah.. is that so.." Kogitsunemaru uttered as he turn to look at Kashuu. "I do know the answer But, answering will only lead you_ _astray" He eyed Kashuu with a soft smile "It's something you'll have to answer yourself"_

 _Kashuu looked away into his thoughts to only look back up to see that Kogitsunemaru had left. "eh? wait- Hey!"_  
 _As Kashuu ran out of the room after Kogitsunemaru._

 _Yasusada walked out from his little hiding spot. His mind only filled with worry for his partner. He had only just arrived at the cadel so he doesn't know much of how things works, but he know. Things aren't easy as it seems._

Kashuu Kiyomitsu, the one that holds so much pride as being a Touken Danshi, is bashing that role?

"..Remember"  
"..Eh?"

Yasusada rushed up to the male, grabbing Kiyomitsu's scarf with a desperate pled. This person, isn't the one he knew. As much as he wants to admit, He want's Kashuu back to the way it was before. "Remember Kiyomitsu! I... I don't want to see you like this!"  
"W-What are you talking abo-!?" Kiyomitsu uttered as he struggle to get Yasusada off him.

"Yasusada-San!" Kunihiro ran up towards them, trying to pry them apart. "Yamatonokami.." Nagasone muttered as he watched on, not knowing what to do in this situation. Kanesda was up helping Kunihiro with the task, and as for Mikazuki..  
"O-OI! Stop Pulling!" Kiyomitsu yelled as Yasusada held a tighter grip onto his scarf. Kunihiro was holding onto Yasusada while Kanesada was onto Kashuu, both trying to pull them apart.

And it worked, Kanesada and Kiyomitsu went flying few feet away from the sudden lost of tug.  
Yasusada was pulled away from Kiyomitsu, but with a additional price. Yasusada still held onto Kiyomitsu's Scarf.

"Eh..?"  
Yasusada stared at the fabric before looking at Kiyomitsu. "O-Ouch. Seriously!? Why must you do that!?" Kiyomitsu hissed as he pushed himself from the floor, to noticed that one of his nails broke in the impact of the floor. "...AHHH WHY YOU" Kiyomitsu yelled in panic, glaring at Yasusada as he marched towards the boy in anger. His precious nail, broken because of this?

While Kiyomitsu was focus on his broken nails, everyone was worried for another reason. Not of the rampaging beauty. But something entirely else.  
"Kiyomitsu.." Yasusada forced out as the boy glared at him. "What. Is. IT!?" Still unaware of that happened. "Suddenly coming in here, following me around like wolves. And NOW, YOU Broke My Nail!? What more do you wa-"

"Your.. Neck.."

"Huh?! What are you talki-"  
Kiyomitsu questioned before he noticed his scarf in Yasusada''s hand. "You.." Kiyomitsu bite his lips as he tried to grab his scarf, but Yasusada stood up and jumped back in time.  
"Give it bac-!"  
"No. Not until you explain" Kiyomitsu glared back as a reply. But Yasusada stood his ground

"..Kiyomitsu.. why do you.. have a scar around your neck?"


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't something he likes to talk about himself.  
It wasn't something he could talk about himself.  
It wasn't something he Loves about himself.

And he swore he won't be bothered with it anytime soon. But Damn,.. It seems like fate has something else in stall for him.

Kiyomitsu glared at the boy in front of him. Those eyes that demandes him answers, and held not a single trace of backing down.  
It was starting to get to him. It was starting to make him hate the bluehaired boy. For the boy knew nothing.

Absolutely Nothing of what He had been through.

The rest did nothing but watch, as if agreeing with Yamatonokami Yasusada. Wanting to know.

"..." and that only made things worse, It was getting really annoying.

 _"..You All.."_ Kiyomitsu muttered, his tone was one filled with venom as he glared on, biting his lips as he tried to hold himself back from whatever anger trying to make him do anything stupid.  
He knew he has to stay calm, be in control of his actions.  
"What makes you think You've the Rights to question me?!" Kiyomitsu yelled, looking at everyone as he tried onto his thoughts.  
But anger was starting to cloud his thinking.

"Even better." He eyed Yasusada with eyes burning with hatred. ".. _Remember_?" Kiyomitsu scoffed at that sentence, that is just really stupid. Kiyomitsu took a sudden step forward, grabbing Yasusada's collar with the scarf. His face showed nothing but anger while Yasusada stared worried for his comrade.  
"What do You Want me to Remember?" Kiyomitsu sneered in a growl.

"That Pain? That Suffering? _Unlike Me_ , You Were Loved Until the Very End!" Kiyomitsu screamed, his grip tighten. "..Eh?" Yasusada choked at the sudden action, that sentence.. "If you want to know OH SO BADLY." Kiyomitsu sneered, as his free hand grabs around his throat, pointing it out. " _THIS_. Was the reason why I was Thrown away. Something that I can't Even Freaking Control!"

"Kiyomitsu!" Izuminokami yelled as he went up to the two. Knowing fully well that this can't go on any longer. Nagasone followed as well with a yell to stop. Kunihiro could only frown deeply at the sight. This.. Was a sight he thought he would never see.

Kashuu was never the one to ever bring up the past, or anything related to that. Though Yasusada on the other hand..  
It was as if the two's roles were switched.

"Let Me Go!" Kiyomitsu screamed, being manhandled by Nagasone as he was dragged from Yasusada.

As the boy struggled in the grasp of the bigger male.

 _Would you remember?_

* * *

"Would you two stop following me? It's getting annoying"  
Okita muttered as he walked down the street. With him were Harada and Heisuke, the rest had separated and left.  
And so to say, Harada and Heisuke had decided to follow the boy.

"Come on, We're just making sure you're not going to do anything stupid again" Heisuke muttered with a grunt while Harada smirked. "Says the kid" Okita mumbled as he continued walking on.  
"Ah! Come to think of it" Heisuke suddenly called out, "We haven't seen Kashuu for days now... do you think he's alright Sano-San?"

Harada stopped for a moment in his tracks, causing the rest to stop as well as they looked at him.  
"..His Guardian wasn't really a proper one Heisuke" Harada commented. "I wish I could have done something but that goes against my set rules" His words made Heisuke sighed but for Okita. It was another story.

"You're a Sensei, Not me Sano-San" Okita smirked. "I'm a _Normal Student_ "  
He continued on, causing the two to smile at his tricky words.  
"Which part of you is normal Souji? I thought Kashuu was enough but Ever since Those Four came, you've been REAL Norm- _ITEE_ "

Heisuke gasped at the sudden hit from Souji in the head.  
"Watch it HeisuKe-Kun" _a smirk_ "Or I'll kill you"

"Hahaha, I miss those days" Harada smiled at the sight as they began walking again.  
Souji merely grunted at his words.

* * *

 _"Listen up you guys! This kid over here had gotten himself lost, So take care of him until his parents comes Alright?"  
_ It was a simple introduction.  
A lost kid who their leader found and decided to look after before police found his parents.

 _The kid seemly said to be 11 years old.  
_ _With his really messy black hair tied to the side, wearing a scarf despite the humid weather. And his red eyes stareing at everyone in the room.  
_ _"What's your name Boy?"_

 _But the boy didn't said anything._  
 _And so the leader decided to introduce everyone first and try again._

 _"I'm Kondou Isami. those three over there are Sannan Keisuke, Harada Sanosuke and Nagakura Shinpachi. Their few years older than you"  
_ _He pointed out to the two that seems to be the oldest. "And these two over there are Saito hajime and Toudo Heisuke. Their the same age as you" Kondou smiled before his eyes went to look around the room. Apparently one is missing._

 _"Ah.. Looks like Souji isn't here yet" Uttered the man._

 _"..Sou..ji..?" whispered the boy as he looked up at the man. Hearing that little question he decided to answer, But as he turn back to the boy looking up to him._  
 _He notices the scar peeking from the scarf on the boy's neck, it doesn't look to be from birth. Which made Kondo not even want to think of the worst possibilities._

 _"Yup, Okita Souji. He's my proud student at this dojo," Kondo smiled as he looked around once more, and this time. He saw Okita walking in from the entrance. "Souji!" He shouted as he looked at the boy to follow as they walked to Okita. "Good morning Kondo-San!" Okita smiled as he greeted before he glance over to the boy._

 _Somehow.. this boy made him uneasy.. no, rather the that.. nostalgia?_

 _"Good morning Souji!" Kondo smiled, his mind thinking at how the boy could make friends now. He can trust Okita on this simple task. Guide the boy around and maybe Make Friends_  
 _"Souji, this boy had gotten lost outside this morning so he'll be here for the time being.. Is it okay if I leave his care to you?" Kondo asked, smiling ever so brightly. Okita merely smiled back with a nod. "Sure Kondo-San! I won't mind"_

 _With a smile, Kondo left the two to themselves as Okita stared at his new victi- Friend._

 _"I'm Okita Souji, One of the leaders in the dojo. Your name?"_  
 _asked Okita as he reach out his hand for a handshake. The boy stared for a second, looking at the hand and then Okita and then back to the hand. It was starting to piss Okita off, but he kept his cool._

 _".." The boy hesitantly accepted the handshake_  
 _".. hm.._ _Uhh... ..I'm the child beneath the river... Kashuu.. Kiyomitsu. I may be difficult to handle,.. but my performance is good.. please take care of me.."_

 _Okita merely stared blankly at the introduction.. 'That Name'.._ He knows that name _..._

 _"Well, that's some introduction" Okita chuckled as he pulled Kiyomitsu around the dojo. "I'll show you around! ..Kashuu Kiyomitsu"_

* * *

"Mikazuki-San! there you are!"  
A high-pitch voice came as four legs landed on the table through the window. It was a fox.

"Konosuke!?"  
Kanesada eyes widen at the sudden appearance of their company. Well it wasn't really a surprise now that one of the tenka goken is with them. "Izuminokami-San!?" The fox yelled at the man before noticing everyone in the room, and then Kiyomitsu caught his eye. "So you found him Mikazuki-San" uttered the fox as he sat himself down.

"..did.. the fox just" Kiyomitsu muttered, his struggle stopped as he eyed the fox with a pure shocked face. "THE FOX SPOKE! MY GOD! A DEMON! A-" "I'M A FOX GUARDIAN UNDER THE GREAT SANIWA SAGE. THANK YOU VERY MUCH" Konosuke yelled back, with a murderous aura behind him. Shutting Kiyomitsu up almost immediately.

"Erm.. Could you explain what is going on Konosuke-San?" Kunihiro sweatdropped as he looked at the situation.  
The fox merely sighed as he settled himself again.

But before he start, he turn to Mikazuki. ".. Ahahah, Alright Understood" he said with a nod before he stood up and went over to Kiyomitsu. Which is still in Nagasone's hold. "O-Oi, What are you doi-" Kiyomitsu paused as he saw a sword materialized from nowhere and into Mikazuki's hold. "..E-Eh!? What the= What are you planni-"  
Without a second word, Mikazuki swing his sword onto Kiyomitsu's stomach. Instantly knocking the boy out within seconds as Nagasone grab the limp boy, eyeing the old man with a suspicious.

"OI! What are you doing?!" Kanesada yelled at the sudden action, "Calm down Izuminokami. I'm sure he has his reasons" Nagasone muttered. But the old man didn't respond to his words. But instead, laughs, "It appears that I have gotten back a little of my strength from days gone by." "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?!"

"Mah Calm down Izuminokami-San" Konosuke said as everyone's attention went to him. "We can't let the boy know what we are about to discuss."

And the atmosphere turned serious.

Mikazuki merely sat back down and back to drinking his tea as Konosuke started on the brief. "I'll make it short.."

"Saniwa has appointed a new mission for you all, and additionally deploy 1st Unit to support you on this mission." Konosuke started.  
"1st Unit?" Nagasone muttered, eyeing the rest of his comrades. The weight of the situation seemed to had a turn for the worst

"No worries," Konosuke smiled, "Currently only Mikazuki is deployed in this era, But if situation were to get worst. I'll send a message to Saniwa for the rest to be sent here to support. That will be how it'll work" Konosuke said before a serious face took upon his.

"Now for the actual mission brief. I would like you all to not be swayed. This is for everyone's sake that this Mission Is to be completed."

Now it seemed like this mission is really important to not be done. The responsibility is slowly climbing up.  
The Team held their breath at the soon announced mission, what can be wrong?  
Maybe the History Revisionist are here? They need to fight in this modern age? Keep Mikazuki out from all the tea shops? What can be worst?

"Saniwa's new mission. To the year 2014, 2nd Unit is to change the History of 2014 back to it's sub-original state"

Now that's a real surprise.

"Sub-Original state? What do you mean?" Yasusada asked. There was a pause, as if the fox didn't know how to explain it. "Well... to make it easier to understand." the fox muttered as the group looked at him even more intensely.

"The world has it's own timeline, the original state, and there's another state where another timeline forms due to outside interference which usually involves the History Revisionist. We call that the wrong history per-say.  
The Sub-Original state is like the in-between of those two, in other words.. A clash of the original, and the wrong timeline mixed"  
The fox stated under one breath before pausing, making sure that the new information is sinking into the team.

"So you're saying, we have to change the timeline back to not how it is, but at the same time.. Is?" Nagasone asked. "Ah This is Confusing Konosuke!" Kanesada yelled as his hands held onto his head, as if it was about to burst. But on the other hand, Kunihiro and Yasusada kinda understand what the fox was trying to say.

"Isn't it better to tell them directly Konosuke?" Mikazuki spoke up as he placed his tea cup down, eyes looking at the team as he smiled again before glancing over to the knocked out Kiyomitsu. "Mikazuki-San.." The Fox looked worriedly as he looked at the old man before turning back to the team. "You youngsters knew already don't you? Then there's no need to beat around the bush" Mikazuki eyed them, with eyes not reflecting nothing of playfulness, but an aura of seriousness unlike any other.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu _is_ supposed to be a Touken Danshi under the Saniwa. Not a Human being living in the 21st century. That enough should be able to give you the overall picture"

Mikazuki stated as he stood up, slowly taking a step closer. The sword in his hand isn't helping the situation either. Nagasone immediately raise his right hand up as his sword materialized,  
"I would suggest you stand back" Muttered the man as he grip his sword tighter towards Mikazuki. "I do not want anyone to be harm here"

Mikazuki stared briefly before chuckling as he turn his back, "I am merely sent here by Aruji to support you all. There's no need for conflict among us" Mikazuki said as his sword faded from existence. Turning to Konosuke as he merely said for them to go.  
"But Mikazu-" "Konosuke. Let us leave" "H..Hai.."

"Just.. what should we do now..?" Kunihiro muttered as he looked at the still sleeping form of Kiyomitsu. Nagasone grunted as he lift the boy and placed him on the nearby sofa, with Yasusada watching over him. Kanesada tched at the situation. Now this is just ridiculous. whatever that is happening is just... plain ridiculous.  
"Do we... really have to.." Yasusada trailed as Kanesada spoke up. "Aruji merely said to fix this timeline. Nothing else." He said as he gaze at Kiyomitsu. "..."

 _It just can't be... this person just happens to looks like Kiyomitsu, and name and all that shit. But it's just Coincident.  
This.. Boy is just a normal student. Nothing More._

But he knew better.. and so does the rest.

* * *

"Awake?"  
Kashuu heard a whisper as he grunted. Opening his eyes he found himself lying on the floor, his surroundings is all black but a light shined down upon him.  
And a figure stood there, in the midst of black fog.

In panic, he pushed himself up and away from the figure, looking around for his sword in the midst of it. To only stop the moment he saw who the figure is.  
"..You.. why are you dressed up like that?.. What is this place?" he asked, but a chuckle was all he heard with rustle sounds of chains. "Ahahahah, were you surprised? Sorry, my bad"

The figure laughed as he took a step closer, but seemly the light around Kashuu was preventing him from approaching. Placing a hand onto the light that seemly is actually a barrier, a lightning spark was created, but it didn't faze the newcomer. "As expected from a Saniwa, Even in the deepest lair she preservers.. Goodness. I could already die from boredom of waiting" the figure commented.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kashuu demanded, glaring at the figure who just smiled back. "Tsurumaru Kuninaga.. No.. You can't be him"

'Tsurumaru' signed at that, "Now Now, Surprised? I didn't do anything Kashuu Kiyomitsu" such a sly tone "If anything else, you know this place. You know what I am don't you?" the crane smiled. Which only made Kashuu more worried.

The crane only sighed at the sight,  
"I'm just here by Aruji's orders. There's nothing to worry about Bouya"  
"Aruji's..?"

"Yeah. In short, To make sure you don't -" * **ROARRA*** cuts in before 'Tsurumaru' was able to finish. Turning, they found themselves surrounded by spirits that Kashuu had never seen before. Bearing fangs at them, or rather at 'Tsurumaru' or some odd reason. They don't seem to be friends.  
"Ahahah! Now this is a surprise" The black crane laughed as he drew his sword, getas digging underneath him for grip. "Sorry but I'm merely following orders" 'Tsurumaru' said with a smirk as he looked over his shoulder at Kashuu.

"Well then, I'll Give you a hint Bouya. Since you've greatly taken care of Mikazuki back at sortie in Atsukashiyama" The male smiled as he tried to lean closer despite the barrier.

"Your Monogatari. Remember it well"

* * *

"Kane-San.."  
Kunihiro muttered as he and Kanesada sat in the living room,  
while the other two were sat across them. The room was indeed small, but big enough for them to survive their time there. "Nagasone-San," Kanesada spoken up as the man looked at him as a response. "What are we supposed to do now?"

For once the male seemed troubled, fairly much as he eyed Izuminokami. Biting his lips as he thought of what to say. But..  
"I.. Don't know"

* * *

Meanwhile with Mikazuki and Konosuke,

"Mikazuki-San.. Do you think it's best to come back now? What if The team.." muttered the fox as they walked into the entrance of their home. Mikazuki merely smiled as he placed his shoes and walked into the citadel. "Mah, those youngsters aren't idiot. Anyways I do need to have a chat with Aruji." Mikazuki stated as he starts making his way to the golden room where the saniwa stays. "Then I'll be off to check with the rest of the swords" While the fox went off.  
Soon he reached the door, his hand was about to knock. To only be stopped by someone yelling his name.

"Ah! Mikazuki-San! You're Back!" Mitsutada appeared by the hallway, "Shokudaikiri-Dono, Greetings to you" Smiled back the old man, "The Saniwa seemed busy, has something happened?" "..." now that answer's everything. "What happened?" Mitsutada gulped at that sudden serious tone, despite that, he needs to answer. "... You know of how Aruji has been these past few weeks?" "I do, And?"

"Well...Erm.. in short. The sulking made stacks of paperwork to be pushed aside" Mitsutada muttered, his eyes were eyeing the door. "It's best to not talk to her for now" the male muttered with hidden fear. Which somewhat made Mikazuki laugh.

"WAH!"

"AHHH!" Mitsutada jumped around to see a certain crane wearing a his usual mask. "Tsuru-San! Where did you come from?!" Mitsutada yelled, still in panic. "Ahahah, if I were to reveal that. It'll damage my job" Tsurumaru smiled before noticing Mikazuki just stareing at him. "What is this? Did I Scare you until you can't move? Mikazuki" The crane smiled as he lean over the tenka goken, trying to poke the male. But before he could, Mikazuki grab his wrist all of a sudden.

"H-Hm?" Tsurumaru almost cursed at the sudden action. "W-Woah. Is something wrong?" But his question was ignored as Mikazuki glance at Mitsutada. "Do you mind getting this old man some tea? I need my daily intake of tea, or Else" That smile was so bright, it made Mitsutada blinded for a second there. "H-Hai!" and there Mitsutada ran to the kitchen for his life.

"O-Oi, what's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Tsurumaru said, snapping Mikazuki's attention back to the crane. Slowly letting go, The Grandpa smiled yet again. But this time. It wasn't friendly at all. "Would you join me? Tea taste better with a companion to enjoy with"  
Tsurumaru glanced at him, looking both worried and suspicious on the offer.  
 _did something happen to him?_ thought Tsurumaru, "Sure, Guess I'll take a break before my next target" 

* * *

[A.N] now then,  
What's happening with Kashuu Kiyomitsu? what are the group's plan to do with him?  
Why is 'Tsurumaru' There? And why is he black?  
But his fine at the citadel though? or was that another one?  
What is Mikazuki doing?

 _I didn't plan for this to be a parts of a story, it was supposed to be more of a one-shot. But I found that a little boring, So i decided to make it into a long one.  
_ _mains i would include would be the Shinsengumi-which is a of course-,  
_ _and the DateGumi with a Mika-Tsuru. Cause i ship them LOL but despite that, main is KashuuYasu for the story. So you could consider TsuruMika to be more of a side one. DateGumi is there, cause their a gag group. xD_

Please do leave a review! That will help me alot


End file.
